Comfortable Places
by Ms. Chuckoholic
Summary: Pure Zachonne fan fic! there will be SOME smut of course... My first fan fic though so be forgiving and R&R so I can improve!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

She laid her head down into the crevice of his arm and snuggled him. She smelled the husky scent of old cigarettes on his black shirt. Although she was not a smoker and had no intention of being one the smell was just addicting to her. She wrapped one smooth leg around his muscular hairy one.

"Well hello, looks like someone has been putting on their lotion every day!" he joked. He brushed a loose curl off her forehead. It was these moments she treasured the most. This just made her curl into his arms even more. "Why so snuggly?" he teased. She just looked into his warm doe eyes and stuck her tongue at him. He smiled back and squeezed his arm around her lean back. He stared at her beautiful eyes until they fluttered closed and she fell into a peaceful slumber in his arms. He loved seeing her so calm; she wasn't very outgoing, but he still treasured the moments when she was completely worry free. He sat there, imitating her quiet stage and soon felt himself loosing grip of the world as well. He quickly snapped out of it, sending him into a subtle shudder.

"Hi," She said quietly, staring into his eyes through the little squints she managed to make.

"Oh, hey gorgeous!" he whispered, releasing his tight grip of her. "Did I wake you?" She then let out a little moan and put her nose up to his, and tickled it.

"You almost cut off my circulation with your squeezing!" she playfully bounced to the other side of the couch. He leaned forward to grab her, but she quickly slid off the couch before he could grab her. He fell face front into the leather couch.

"Ow! That hurt! I told you my place is more safe!" He chuckled and ran after her. She soon surrendered to him and let him grab her around the hips.

_This is merely plutonic, _she thought. _We are just fooling around as best friends._

She stuck out her tongue and twisted out of his reach. She was surprised to see him still back where he was, resting his hands on his knees.

"Come on, Yvonne. How much longer are we going to do this?"

"Do what?" He quickly regretted what he just said. _Shit! What did I just do? _Yvonne still stared at him blankly.

"Let you keep winning!" he ran up and picked her up in his arms. She screamed, squirming the whole time. The fun stopped when the couch shook from small vibrations.

"Hello?" she asked still panting from screaming. "Oh, hi Tim! Pleasure hearing from you, anything you need me to do? Where am I? Why, I'm just having a movie night with Zachary. You won't? Boy, I'll really miss you! Of course not, I would never!" she broke out into a hysterical fit of laughter. "Ok, bye honey! Kisses!" she hung up the phone, a sad look across her face. "Tim won't be able to come to LA for 2 months! I won't have any time to see him with Chuck filming and all the busy! He also said his phone reception will be sparse, as he will be in business." A lonely tear streamed down her cheek. "I won't be able to talk to or see him for a while," While there was sadness in her voice and tear lines on her face, Zac could tell there was a certain playfulness in her eyes. He wondered if she felt the same way too.

For the next hour she was emotional, going from hysterical to comedic to jaunty. Zac could tell something was wrong. He knew she was eventually going to say it, but he had to wait for her to, since it was her apartment. For the time being, all he could do was hug her and nod.

"Thank you so much Zac, you're a true friend!" She hugged him back. Zac heard rain beating in anticipation.

"Yvonne, do you…" his sentence was interrupted when she came and put Wilbur on his lap. "Aw, he's cute," he rushed his sentence, trying to get to what he really needed to know. "Do you like…" he was cut off again, this time with a tickling Yvonne. She tickled his spot on his belly.

"I do love tickling you!"

"Yvonne, Do you feel the same way I feel about you?" He yelled, not realizing how loud he was.

"And how is that?" she still had a smile on her face.

"Yvonne, I like you… A lot. And not in a friend kind of way."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"Yeah, I get it, that was a stupid question," he grabbed his hoodie and cap, and bent down to tie his shoes. Yvonne was speechless. She stood there, mouth gaping, hand barely covering it. She looked very conflicted. Another tear ran down her face, she hated to see her best friend being hurt. She had to make a decision between friend and lover, and it was not a good place to be. She knew she had to make a quick decision on what to do and who to choose. "Sorry, Yvonne, that was really rude of me. I hope we can see each other soon and still be friends? I better leave now," he said sadly, in preparation to walk to his car (parked 2 blocks away) in the rain.

Zac hung his head, curls getting wet and hoodie almost soaked through. _What was I thinking? That was freaking retarded… what got into me? _His hair lengthened and was half covering his vision. The rain pelted down on his head, making him one drop closer to hypothermia, pneumonia and a ton of other diseases. He heard someone call his name. _Probably paparazzi… man did these people have souls? My day is bad enough!_ Then he heard it again, getting closer. He finally whipped around to see a very wet Yvonne with makeup dripping from her eyes and heels in her hand.

"Zachary, I lo…Like you in that way too!" She leaned forward into a long kiss. She grabbed his curls in her hand and pulled them as they kissed. Nothing was more romantic than rainy LA on a Thursday night at 11pm. Her whole body tingled with excitement as she swung her legs around his hips putting her whole body into the kiss. He swung her under an awning to keep them out of the rain. They released lips only to catch a breath. He grinned ear to ear at how beautiful she was, even without makeup. _Man, this was a great day for him!_ "Come one Zachary! What is it?"

"Do you mind if we go back to your apartment, its just, I'm a wee bit wet." They kept their searing kiss the whole walk home before slamming the door shut. They started peeling layers off until Zac was in his shirt and boxers and Yvonne was in her tank top and boxer briefs. They slid their cold bodies together. He picked Yvonne up off the floor and pushed her against the white wall. She ran her arms and legs up his back, when she noticed him shaking and his hair dripping, and forming a puddle by is feet.

"Do you want to take a shower? It'll give me a time to change as well," She said in a naughty voice.

"Ok, yeah sure," He said between shivers.

"Bathrooms to your right, extra towels under the sink." He rushed to the bathroom, turned the shower all the way to hot. He felt his coldness melting away. He stared at the huge Jacuzzi tub. "Zac! Oh Zachary! Can I come in?" She ignored his reply and just pushed the door open. She stood in the doorframe, purring.

"Oh my god, Yvonne! I'm naked!"

"Exactly!" She came in and slid onto him. They stood there sharing a searing kiss. She pulled Zac down into the tub, and held their kiss. She felt a poke on her leg. She felt his bulging member with her hand. She stroked it and saw it perk. Zac let out a little sigh.

"My turn!" He slid her top off and admired her full form. He kissed up all the way to her center and then started teasing until she gasped. Then She quickly pushed him into her. She pushed in as far as possible; he could barely see further than the base. She quickly thrust her hips, staring at his eyes, and felt him quicken too, and then carefully slowed the pace and slid him out.

"Yvonne?" He knew she was only trying to keep the moment lasting longer. She grabbed a towel and they shared it. They did it all the way to the bedroom and in the bed until they both climaxed and lay next to each other, a light layer of sweat covering their bodies. He stared at her icy blue eyes until they trembled shut, and even after. He still could not believe he just had sex with Yvonne Strahovski, the goddess of beauty, _The Yvonne Strahovski. _He wanted to see her waterfall eyes again, but he did not dare disturb the beautiful creature. Yvonne was his peace, his home, his savior. All he needed was her, and the rest of the world didn't matter. Not even the biggest and strongest armies of one thousand men could keep him from her. He would never stop fighting for her, he was in love. He finally drifted off, knowing he had achieved his greatest peace and happiness. There was not a worry in his mind until there was a ring on the bedside table. He stared at the name that had come up on the screen. All of the sudden, the happiness and peace that came over him was washed away. He felt as if someone had released a monster onto his heart. He could only think of that one three-lettered word.

_Tim._


	3. Chapter 3

Zac reached over to the left. Instead of feeling his smooth nightstand, he felt hair. He shuddered and sat completely upright. He looked up to find a pink wall. _Where the hell am I? _A blonde goddess's body greeted him. _Oh my god. Did I just sleep with Yvonne Strahovski? Shit! Tim… oh man… he's going to be so pissed! He's already not happy I pretend to have sex with and kiss his girlfriend, and that's for television!_

Although it pained Zac to do so, he had to get ready to leave. He would see Yvonne tomorrow, they were going to film early in the morning, so they got Friday and Saturday off instead of Saturday and Sunday. He quietly grabbed his phone and put on his pants, brown leather belt, and black NES nerd shirt. He grabbed his hoodie and hat from the windowsill, where they had been drying.

**1 hour later*

Yvonne opened her eyes, expecting to see a tall dark figure looming above her, but she was wrong. She turned around to see her guest pillow, indented in the middle. She knew it hadn't been a dream… It couldn't have been. She got out of bed, covering her naked form with a blanket.

"Zac?" She peeked her head out the white bedroom doorframe. Still no sign of Zac. Yvonne finally accepted Zac was gone and was probably gone until Sunday. She got into the shower and listened to her favorite songs. After she showered was makeup, hair, and getting dressed. She was hung-over on love, giving her great difficulty staying on task. All she could think about was his perfect face and how much she missed it and needed it right now. She dialed his number into the keypad. _818-134-9225. _

"Hi, you've reached Zachary Levi, nerd king, please leave a message after the beep…_beep,"_ Zac's recorded message read.

"Hi Zac, it's Yvonne… well… I really miss you and need to talk and or see you soon… just call me back when you get a chance." Yvonne slouched against the wall and held her head in her hands. _Where could he be? _Yvonne's head was going in a million different directions at once and she needed something to do to keep her busy.

Yvonne looked down from the top of the Hollywood Hill. She looked down from the big letters. Her favorite one was the L because you could sit on it- or was it because her lover was Zachary **L**evi- or Tim **L**oden. Yvonne had a revelation. She was no longer a single Aussie who came to LA to follow her dreams; she was a classy actress dating Tim Loden; whom she had to tell about her little 'fling' with Zac. Man, she just felt terrible for Zac and Tim. She couldn't tell Tim because she loved him (Or so she thought) and she couldn't tell Zac because she loved him even more. Besides, she would stir up a problem between Tim and Zac that would leave the public suspicious- or worse; the public finding out about their 'fling'.

Remains of yesterday's rain dripped off the roof slowly. She stared out the foggy window and watched the cars pass her apartment. _If only I could go see Zac, _she thought. Her mind was going in a billion different directions trying to remember if he had plans so he had to leave or if he actually wanted to leave- or worse… that the whole night was an accident.

Zac tapped out the beat of Pumped up Kicks while sitting in the passenger seat of the prius.

_All the other kids got the pumped up kicks,_

_Better run, better run, you better run._

He thought about running, then athletic people, then good-looking people, then Yvonne. He didn't want to think about her, he didn't want to go messing up her life. He took his mind off things and stared out the window. He looked in the park and saw a girl jogging. _Wait a second, _he thought, _that's Yvonne!_

"Stop!" The driver slammed his foot down on the break.

"Oh my gosh Zac! We almost got in an accident! Why did you ask to stop?" The driver yelled angrily.

"Bye guys, catch up with you later!" He waved to his fellow Nerd Machine personnel, then grabbed his umbrella and slammed the door. Bye the time he finally got out of the car, Yvonne was already across the footbridge. He ran after her, tripping over himself clumsily.

"Yvonne!" Yvonne turned around, ponytail swinging. She squinted her eyes and made out a Nerd Machine hoodie.

"Zac?" She whispered. Sure enough, she saw a pair of chocolate eyes staring at her a few yards behind. She turned around and sprinted into his arms. "Honey, I think we should get out of here... let's go somewhere more uh… private." She winked at him, although he could see concern in her eyes.

Yvonne threw the door of her apartment open. Zac examined a new Chinese porcelain good luck cat by the door, and when he turned around his lips were confronted by another, softer pair. They kissed tenderly until they had to pull apart, gasping for air. Yvonne wrapped he arms around Zac, inhaling the intoxicating smell of his cologne.

"Yvonne… we have to talk… about us… and well, he who shall not be named." Yvonne starred at him in disbelief.

"Tim? But Zachy… does it matter?"

"Actually, Yvonne it does. I am not your sex toy whose feelings you can just toss around. If you want that go to the bar and find some stripper or something, I'm sure they will all want to 'service' you. But not only am I not your ragdoll, you don't deserve this. You are a wonderful person… don't do this to yourself or me, or Tim. Even if it means hurting myself, I will leave because I love you, and I don't want to see this happening to you, not because I don't love you. I hope you realize that I will leave _because _I love you… _more_." Yvonne tried to call out, but not a sound came out of her mouth.

Did anyone catch the meaning of the phone number? If you didn't 134= I love you, then use a number pad to find the last four digits.

I don't own Chuck, Zachary Levi, Yvonne Strahovski, or anything or anyone mentioned in this story.


End file.
